Bambi III
by strong man
Summary: I'm completely ignoring the first movie for various reasons but anyway, now that Ronno lost his mother..The Great Prince tells him that Bambi lost his other too and they made amends with each other but turns of that Bambi is aurally gay and is just using Faline for cover meanwhile the Great Prince is about to meet a very special someone
1. I Will Love You Once Again

**_This is my first movie of Bambi III and zi was planning on doing this last year but couldn't get io it but now I'm ready_**

**_You may know Bambi as a sweet character but you don't know that he's a transgender (female turned male)_**

**_Me and The 13Ghost talking about giving The Great Prince of the Forest a love interest on Augest 9 and we came to a Ronno's father..now here's his appearance: he has a white sandy underbelly and a sandy birthmark in the center, light brown all the way down to his legs and some on his face and finally a dark brown front-chest with twice the amount of horns then Bambi's father, let's call him The Great King of the Forest_**

**_Pairings:_** Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest

**_Date:_** July 1

**_Rated:_** K+

Ronno was still running to his mother to help him get the turtle off his nose until he found her asleep so he nugged her awake but no sign of movement

"Mom..mommy" He said sheding a tear from his eye, running down his cheek then he force himself under her hoof

'Mother..please wake up" He said with a broken voice and cried more until Bambi's father came and saw the flashback of his wife came into play the sighed before going over to him

"Ronno...your mother can't be with you anymore" He said standing in front of him

"What do you mean? He said holding his tears

"She's dead" He said before sitting down on the grass causing the little deer to run up into his chest then nuzzled it as it softened the very pain he was suffering

The Great Prince nuzzled back and sighed then he told Ronno a little story about how Bambi lost his mother, it was a cold day for him and his son but he must know that a Prince must not talk about the past

"Bambi..lost his mother too" He said sadly looking up at the Prince

The adult deer looked at Ronno and nooded then it hit him, he already flirted with him once before but was rejected but this time, he's gonna play his cards right and get him alone so they can talk but he saw the when thing when Bambi kissed Faline

He sucked up his gut, walk out of the Prince's grip and ran out to find his not-boyfriend then the adult smiled and breathed greatly watching as Ronno was on his way before turning and sighing desperately before walking off to do his job which was defending the herd

* * *

><p>Bambi and his lady love were playing around in the meadow being more in love then ever until Ronno turned up making Faline afraid of him so she called for her boyfriend over<p>

"Faline..what is it? He said licking her cheek

"Ronno's here" She said staring at her enemy but before things got very rough, he asked for Bambi

Faline feared that Ronno was going to harm him but he can hold his own so she left them to their brawling

"Can we talk..in private" He said with his head down but looked up at him

"Uhh..sure Ronno" He said shocked cause this wasn't like him at all..he was more flirty with him, they came into the grove that his father took him at the end of the first film

"Okay..you got me here..what do you wanna talk about? He asked but Ronno continued to look into his eyes

"Uhh..why are you looking at me like that? He said after fake laughing

It was like he was hypnotized or something cause he made Bambi fall back and as much he wanted to scream, somehow his heart wanted this

Ronno went right up to his ear and whispered" I'm sorry" which made him speechless then he eased back but judging by the young prince's reaction, he looked down in disappointment assuming that the other accept his apology

"I forgive you" Bambi said

Ronno was so disappointed that he did't hear what he said and asked him to repeat it

"I said that I forgive you for all you've done and for the record, I knew that you were flirting with me

"What..wait then why didn't you say anything? He said very curious to know the truth plus he was totally shocked

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want Faline to know that I'm gay" Bambi admitted to his sexuality

"Your gay..but why did you kiss Faline? He asking hoping for a good explanation

"It was by accident, something pocked me and I jumped" He explained and Ronno should apologize as well for just jumping to conclusion

"Ronno? Bambi said looking down

"Yes..what is it? He said

"I have a secret you must know about" The young prince said before stepping closer to his former enemy and gave him a long-awaiting kiss

The kiss lasted for a while before pulling away making Ronno blush then smiled

Bambi looked at his friend and batted his eyes twice in slow motion clueing that he wanted to be his boyfriend so badly but Faline moved in making him jealous

They were just about to move in for another kiss but Bsmbi heard his name being called

"I have to go" He said to Ronno and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running back through the trees

Ronno blushed a bit more red then before and smiled knowing that his former enemy and love interest felt the exact same about him

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I'm planing on making more of this in the future and it's going pretty smoothly so far_**

**_Ronno's dad wil appear in the next chapter meaning that The Great Prince will finally find his true lover_**

**_Remember to place a review _**


	2. The Past Is The Past

_**This is the second chapter of Bambi III, I got about four very good reviews...enough to make another chapter, anyway...I think you know where I'm going with Babmi/Ronno**_

_**Pairing:** _Bambi/Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest/The Great King of the Forest **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** K

The Great Prince of the Forest certainly knew that keeping the animals under protection all by himself is hard work so as he walked the herd of does, he kept his head down in depression while singing at very sad song that he just made up called "Lonely Without A Care", it was playing in the background preformed by Barry Manilow as his singing voice and Phil Collins as The King of the Forest

"Whenever you hear me say howoooo, I faded away" He walked to the meadow and just ate some grass

"And I can feel the pain inside" His ears parked up to a different sound so he followed it to where it was coming from" A lovely voice I hear but where" Going into the forest" Baby don't go" He went in deep into the forest, drawing closer then he heard crying over behind a tree

A beautiful deer with a attractive body was moaning over his deceased wife so walked by his side

"I just talked to your son, Ronno and he had also moaned" The Great Prince of the Forest

I loved her so much" The Great King said shading tears but The Great Prince licked them away

I know" He said before going in for a nuzzle but The Great Prince just turned away and went to a top of the cliff making the Great Prince sad cause he had a beauty once, he found another but was rejected cause it was relentless that The Great King was looking for someone new right now

Overall, he was totally ready to move on so he puffed out his chest trying to look sexy before going over to the cliff while walking like a sissy

The Great King was looking up at the sun as he had let the wind shot it's soothing breeze across his fur

"He's so beautiful" He thought about being a homosexual since his wife was clear out of his memory plus he didn't find another female attractive after that mishap...not even that foster mother for his son

A very emotional song called "Lighthouse" by G.R.L. was played as a tear ran down his cheek so he felt like crying but he could care less that The Great Prince was standing beside him, he just wanted someone to cuddle with...male or female

That minute when his head touched the base of his fur, it made a heavy impact on his whole body like it was heating up in a oven

"The King of the Forest sighed in relief as he rubbed his head against him then he parted

"Wanna take a walk with me to ease your pain" He offered seeing that they could both possibly protect the forest together

He only nodded before going to the meadow still depressed and when he found that The Great Prince was staring directly at his butt, he was just too upset to even care

"You coming? He said looking back at him in which he clear his throat but luckily...he didn't mind, could that be a hint that he's a homosexual too?

The Great Prince smiled and just walked then the two went on to the meadow but unknowingly, The Great Prince nudged his rear end with him but he just ignored it as a tear went down his cheek

"There's gotta be some way to cheer him up" He thought then once at the meadow, does surrounded the King asking what was wrong which made the Great Prince jealous and starting to regret ever bringing him here

"My mate died and now I'm depressed" The King said so he was seduced by them and when one of them licked his cheek, that struck a stack right through his heart so he put his head down...now it was his turn to be depressed no..heartbroken and turned away then just walked to out to the middle of the forest but as the does continued to lick The Great King's neck, he turned his head to the direction that The Great Prince had gone then knew exactly what was going on here

"He loves me" He thought to himself then he found out that he had fallen in love with him, after his deceased mate..it was then then The Great Prince had been HIS shoulder to cry on, all the clues were coming together such as bumping butt and looking at his behind

He knew what he was going to do next so he kindly pulled away from the dose's embrace and apologized then left to find his boyfriend but the females just all sighed in disappointment as the could at least find a male that's straight

* * *

><p>The Great Prince stopped in the field that he and his son played at with the grasshoppers and just let a few tears drop from his face before finally plopping on the ground<p>

"Maybe I'm not meant for males" He said before rolling on his back and sighed one last time until he heard The Great King coming so he got up, a smile can upon his face and puffed out his chest and walked with posture

The King saw the Prince but soon lost control of his speed and landed right on top on him causing the grasshoppers to scatter

"So...is it me? He asked in question then King replied with a lick on the noose before nuzzling his head making him nuzzled back then pulled away

"Yes" The Great King smiled which brought tear to the other cause he thought that he's gone straight and both got up off of the ground

The Great King pounced among the flowers and soon his new mate joined in doing the official ritual of marriage isolating that they were now a couple

_**Sorry but I was going to finish this yesterday but American Idol was on and I couldn't resist not watching it. Somebody said that I hate female pairings and to tell you the truth, It's just curtain pairings such as Spyro/Cynder cause that pairing sucks**_

_**Anyway...now I'm curious as to how they are going to play out and before you ask, yes their gonna have babies and King is going to be the mother but that's for a later chapter**_


End file.
